Sugar 'n' Spice
by Dathrian Princess
Summary: Harry Potter is 18, and looking after Dudley's daughter, what's going to happen when she accidentally transports herself to the past? Rated R for language
1. Baby Harri

****

Sugar 'n' Spice

*~*AN: Everyone knows I own nothing... so leave me alone!!!*~*

Harry Potter was 18 when he made the trip to Number 4 Privet Drive for the last time. He had to pick up the few remaining items of his life from the place, then he would wash his hands of it forever. He hopped into his car, and made his way there, all the time wondering if he should. After all, it was just a few petty things, books, some clothes, and a photograph or two. _But then,_ He thought, _That's the reason you're going back. For the photographs._ He scowled, as he pulled into the driveway, and locked his red ferrari. He'd mainly bought it to make Dudley jealous, Dudley only had a boring blue commodore, but also because the colour strongly reminded him of Gryffindor,_ And someone's nail-colour, but he didn't like to think about that._ He walked up to the step, and rang the bell politely. Inside, he could hear yelling, and... He frowned. Was that a _baby?_!!!

"WHERE DID YOU GET IT?" Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed over the noise.

"SOME GIRL. HER NAME WAS LAPI, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. SHE SAID IT WAS MINE." Dudley yelled back. Harry frowned, surely not, _Lapis Lazul?_

"LAST NAME?" Aunt Petunia shrieked.

"LAZOOT, OR SOME CRAP. BUT I DON'T BELIEVE SHE'S MINE. THE GIRL WAS A SLUT, AND ONE OF _THEM_ ANYWAY. I ONLY SLEPT WITH HER BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK." Dudley replied.

"YOU KNOW HOW _THAT_ LOT ARE." Uncle Vernon bellowed. The baby's cries reached their highest pitch, and, suddenly, the glass shattered. Well, that was it, not only could Harry not stand here, and wait for them to realise he was here, but he could also smell strong magic. SLAP!

"SHUT THAT BRAT UP!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. There was another slapping sound, and the baby's cries started anew. Harry couldn't believe it. _Uncle Vernon slapped that poor baby._ He opened the door, and stormed inside. The scene that met his eyes would have been funny, had it not been so serious. 

Dudley was holding a squalling baby, who had pink skin, and brown spirals sticking out damply from her head. He could see the gold and silver light bouncing off her, and wasn't surprised when the window in front of him smashed. Uncle Vernon let out a roar, and slapped the baby again. Already on her leg was two red hand prints, overlapping one another. Slowly, another third one was forming. Harry saw red. _How dare they?_ He thought furiously. _Lapis would have hated this, had she lived. _He walked over to Dudley, and grabbed the baby. The minute he took hold of her, she stopped crying, and looked at him with big, bright green eyes. He caught his breath, _Mum's eyes._ This was definitely Dudley's kid. Lapis had had dark blue eyes.

"Ah, Harry, nice to see you." Aunt Petunia said tremulously, obviously not used to seeing Harry looking like this.

"What did you do to her?" He asked between his teeth.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Aunt Petunia tried to look innocent, but failed miserably.

"Lapis' daughter. What did you do to her?"

"N-nothing. We've taken her into our home, and give her the best of care." Aunt Petunia said unconvincingly.

"Ah, so _this_ is the best of care." He thrust her leg forward.

"She was making too much noise." Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Where're the adoption papers?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" Dudley said stupidly.

"The adoption papers. I know that Lapis would have sent them along. If she was going to give up her daughter, and she didn't have a choice, she died, then she would have sent adoption papers. Where are they?" Dudley thrust some forms at him. Harry signed in all the right places, duplicated them, and thrust the copy at the Dursleys. "There. She's now officially my daughter." When they opened their mouths to protest, he held up a hand. "Don't worry, I won't come to you for money or anything. She's my daughter, and she'll never even know you existed. Does she have a name?"

"Harriet Jaymee-Lee Lazul." Dudley grunted.

"Harriet Jaymee-Lee Potter now." Harry grabbed his stuff, and strode out with the baby. He sighed, and looked down at Harriet. "I guess I'm going to have to ask Hermione and Ron what to do with you." He said to her, referring to the newly-weds.

~@~@~@~@~

"NO!" Harri Potter sat up in bed, holding the covers to her chest. Her heart pounded erratically. She sighed, and pushed her fringe back off her forehead. "Another stupid dream." She muttered. Once again, just like every night this week, she dreamt of her mother dying. "Mum" She whispered softly, drawing her knees up to her chest. She let the tears fall. "Mum, I miss you so much." She didn't know how she knew that her mother had died, or why she even experienced it. But she felt herself seeing things through her mother's eyes, and this knowledge, which went right up to the moment that her mother died, gave her a maturity way beyond her years. Although, being Harriet Potter, daughter of Harry Potter meant that she had to be mature. Her father didn't believe in children needing to be protected. He did, of course, believe that they should have fun, but he didn't believe they were as fragile as people expected. And indeed, they weren't. Or, at least, Harri wasn't. She knew she had inherited her mother's strength, along with her mother's pale, shimmery straight brown hair, delicate features, and intelligence. She knew enough of her father, her _biological_ father that is, to know that she couldn't have inherited her intelligence off him. The only thing she _did_ inherit off him was the thickness of her hair, being extremely short, and slender, just like her French mother. _Enough of this._ She told herself sternly. _Dad wouldn't like it if he saw you crying over something so silly._ She drew her covers back up around her, and tried to get back to sleep.

~@~@~@~@~

Harry Potter pushed open his daughter's bedroom door. He knew that he'd heard her crying, and when he looked in, she was lying in a pool of light.

"Mum, I miss you so much." She whispered. He watched as she mulled over things, and then lay back down, snapping off the light, and closing her eyes tightly.

"Harri?" He whispered. "Harri, sweetie, are you alright?" He knew that he was a bit of a strict father, and she didn't feel like she could cry without making him disappointed in her. He didn't like it that she felt that way, she needed to get it out, and _he_ cried sometimes, so why shouldn't she? He walked quietly into the room, and over to the bed. "Harri, I know you're awake." He pointed out. She opened her eyes, looking at him with pain-darkened orbs. "It's ok to cry." He whispered, and gathered her into his arms. She curled into him, something she hadn't done since she was small, and began to sob, great shuddering sobs, that made him want to protect her from the world.

"I miss her so much." She said between sobs. He rubbed her back gently.

"Shh, honey, it's alright, you're allowed to miss her. She was your mother." He whispered. She pulled back, eyes widening.

"I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Don't apologise for having feelings, and needing to cry. There's nothing wrong with that." Harry returned, "You're my daughter, and I love you, but you don't have to be strong all the time. I'm proud of you when you are, but I'd be even prouder if you were who you were, not who I wanted you to be. Even I cry about my mum sometimes."

"She died when you were a year old, didn't she." Harri said unthinkingly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, she did, but how'd you know? I never told you." She blushed, "I dunno." She stammered.

"Yes, well, good night sweet heart."

"Good night, Daddy." She snuggled under the covers, and went straight to sleep. He stood there, watching her.

"I don't think you realise exactly how much I love you, Harriet Potter." He sighed, and left the room.

~@~@~@~@~

Harri woke up the next morning with a smile on her face. _He doesn't care if I cry._ She thought exultantly. _And even better, last night he heard me crying, and came in to see what was wrong!_ The 16 year-old hopped out of bed, and skipped down the stairs, still wearing her bright red, thigh-length, sleep-shirt. Her hair was still in the waist length braids of the night before.

"Morning, Dad." She sang, when she arrived in the Dining Room, only to stop short, a blush rising to her cheeks when she saw the five people who were with him. She stared at the ground, then turned to run.

"Morning Harri. " Her father said. Harri knew that her whole face was red now. This was so similar to when she first met the Weasleys, Nick, and the Malfoys, 5 years ago. And... good lord! She was wearing the exact same shirt she had been then, except it was shorter now, coming to half-way down her thighs. She blushed even harder, and tried to tug it down. She let her mind drift to that day, 5 years ago...

~*~*@*~*~

The 11 year-old hopped out of bed, and skipped down the stairs one morning, grinning madly.

"Morning, Daddy." She sang, when she arrived in the Dining Room, only to stop short, a blush rising to her cheeks when she saw the five strangers who were with him. She stared at the ground, then turned to run.

"Hello Harri. There's no need to run. My friends won't bite. Harri, these are my friends, Hermione and Ron Wealsey, and Draco and Virginia Malfoy, oh, and Hermione and Ron's son, Nick." Harri smiled shyly.

"Hi. My name's Harriet Jaymee-Lee Potter." She ran to her father, and hid behind him, peeking out timidly, with big green eyes.

"Lord, Harry, her eyes are just like yours!" The red-headed man... Ron? exclaimed. Harri frowned. She'd always been proud of her eyes, but the way the man was saying it, it sounded like she shouldn't have them at all.

"Well why shouldn't I?" She said indignantly, a very Harry-like look appearing on her face. The other man, the blond one her father had called Draco started to laugh.

"Merlin," He said, wiping his eyes, "She is extraordinarily like you. If I didn't know better, I'd say she _was_ your daughter, Potter." Harri looked at her father. He was making frantic 'No' signals.

"It's ok, Daddy, I know you aren't by biological Daddy." She reassured him, "But he loves me, and he's taken care of me since forever, so he _is_ my Daddy!" She smiled triumphantly.

"That's right, Miss Harriet, you tell those silly men." The red-haired woman, 'Virginia?' said, smiling. Harri smiled at her.

"My name's Harri, if you please." She said politely. The other woman, the one named Hermione grinned kindly. 

"You're just like Harry in every way, darling." She said nicely. "And I'll bet he's very proud of you." Harri grinned back, then turned to Nick.

"Hi, my name's Harri. You're Nick, right?" He nodded, and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Harri."

"Nice to meet you too, Nick."

"Harri," Her father said, interrupting her conversation, "Seeing as you're here, would you mind showing my friends that marvelous power of yours?"

"But..."

"Please." Harri nodded reluctantly,

"Alright, I'll just go get dressed first." As she walked away, she heard Draco say to her Dad,

"I don't know why you asked her."

"Because it's her power, not mine. I can't force her to use it, I can only ask her if she will. She has every right to refuse." Her father replied.

~*~*~*~

Harri headed back downstairs, dressed now in jeans and a faded blue t-shirt.

"Ok," She said, breathing deeply, "I'm ready."

"Alright then, close your eyes." She closed them obediently, her father's voice taking on the tranquil calmness it always had when they did this. "Now, breath deeply, in and out, in and out." Harri did as she was told, breathing deeply through her nose. "Now imagine you're in a dimly lit room. It's all done in peach, with sheer curtains, and candles all around, giving the room a warm lighting. You're at peace. This place is where you are safe." She did, and felt the traditional peacefulness settle over her. "Now imagine that silver and golden light is rising through the floor, coming to meet your hands. Sit down, and put your hands on the ground. Once you are full of the light, I want you to open your eyes. When you do, you will do exactly as I say, exactly when I say it." She felt the light fill her, the golden light warm, the silver light cold. She opened up her eyes, and heard Virginia gasp. She knew why. Her eyes were now pupilless. Just blank pools of green. She turned to her father, and waited for him to say something. "I want you to shatter the mirror on the far wall." He said calmly. She held up her hand, and felt the silver cold rush through her fingers. Moments later, there was the sound of tinkling glass. There was another gasp, this time from everyone except for her Dad. "Now, I want you to put it back together again." This time, she felt the warm golden light, the *healing* energy leave her hand, and the mirror became whole again. "Now, breath deeply again, and, slowly, leave your safe place, and come back to earth." She closed her eyes again, and concentrated on breathing deeply, bringing herself back down to earth. When she opened her eyes again, she collapsed to the floor with a moan. Hermione and Virginia rushed over.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked, looking at her father. Her Dad nodded.

"She's fine. That always happens after she uses wandless magic. It overloads her system. She doesn't even know _why_ she does it. She first did it when I took her from the Dursleys. I've been teaching her to control it ever since. Her powers are growing stronger, and she can do more things now. Like fixing the things she breaks, and getting things to appear when she needs them." Harri got up shakily.

"I'm going to my room now, ok Dad? I've got a killer headache." Her father nodded, and she smiled at them all. "It was nice to meet you all, especially you, Nick. I hope we can be friends when we go to Hogwarts." She walked up to her room.

~*~*@*~*~

"Harri? Harri? Are you ok?" Harri was dragged back to the present best friend's concerned words. She shook her head slightly, to get rid of the slight lingering headache.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'll uh, go get dressed."

"That might be a good idea." Draco said, smiling. "After all, you're going to your god-daughter's christening today." Then he turned to his wife, "Do we really have to give Natalie a muggle christening as well, Virge?" He complained. His wife nodded her red head firmly.

"I'm not accepting any excuses or arguments this time, Draco. My baby is going to be established in both worlds." She smiled kindly at Harri, "Hi Harri. I brought you a gift." She handed Harri a little diary.

"Oh! Thank you. You didn't have to, Virginia."

"Yes I did. It's to say thank you for.. well, you know." Harri nodded, she did know. When Virginia had started giving birth to her third child, and daughter, there had been no-one around except for Harri. Harri had helped Virginia through the birth, although she had no idea how she'd done it. "You're a natural mid-wife, sweetie." Virginia added. "Just like your mother." Harri nodded again, her smile faltering, and went upstairs to get dressed.

~*~*~*~

"So, you're 16 now, how does it feel?" Nick asked two weeks later, as they sat in Harri's room, their trunks for Hogwarts packed, and ready for the next day. They were actually sitting _on_ their trunks.

"The same as 15." Harri shrugged. "Dad says my powers are growing though. He doesn't know what I'll be able to do next."

"Yeah. It'll be weird when we find out."

"It'll take me a while to learn how to control it though. But at least I can meditate without Dad's help now. It was really awkward, having to wait until he was finished with all of his Auror crap." Nick nodded sympathetically,

"I know what you mean. Mum's always busy with her unspeakable work, and Dad's always helping Grandfather in the Ministry. He's had alot to do in the past 17 years."

"I know."

"So, how do you use your powers anyway, like, that summoning one?"

"I simply meditate, and think of the thing I want to come to me. Watch." Slowly, Harri slipped into her trance. The beautiful, peaceful room was all around her. She emptied her mind of all her thoughts, and concentrated, _My diary, I want my diary._ She thought. It was inside her trunk, the one she was sitting on. But she was having trouble concentrating, one face kept coming into her mind...BANG! Harri felt a jerk behind her navel, as she, Nick, and their trunks disappeared in a puff of gold and silver smoke...


	2. Sh t We're in the Past!

****

Sugar 'n' Spice

*~*AN: ::sob:: I don't own it, OK!!! ::sniffle:: Excuse me. ::shuffles off to throw things at the wall::.

****

Kanashimi: Thanks so much for your review. Here's the next chapter! 

*~*

****

Harry Potter was walking along with his three best friends when something extremely weird happened.

"AHH!" A girl, boy, and two trunks fell through the ceiling, and landed right in front of them.

"Ow." The girl moaned. "You ok, Nick?" The red haired boy didn't answer, so the brunette got up, and stamped her foot. "Nicolas Ronald Weasley. You answer me right now!"

"Shuddup, Harri." The boy moaned, and stood up. "What happened?" Confusion filled the girls face, and she helped up her red haired companion.

"I don't know. One minute I was thinking about summoning my diary, the next... someone else's face floated into my head."

"Who was it, Harri?" The boy asked quietly. She hung her head.

"It was my mum. I don't know why, Nick. It's just, I miss her so much. If only she hadn't been killed. If only Dad had gotten rid of Voldemort the first time, or the second time, or the third time, or the fourth time, or the fifth time, or the sixth time. But no, it had to be the seventh time. It's not fair." She began to cry. Nick moved over to her, and hugged her.

"It's ok, Harri. Your Dad wasn't at fault, and neither were you."

"I know, I'd already been born, but... Mum used to sing to me, and tell me stories in the month before she died. And she told me that she was lucky that she was pregnant with me the sixth time that it saved her. She said I got her out of there somehow. I think that may be where my powers originated from. I think Voldemort hit my mum with a curse that went awry, and caused me to be able to do wandless magic." Harry gasped, as the two turned around to face them. _Nick looks exactly like Ron!!_ He thought incredulously. _Well... except for the eyes. He has brown eyes._ Then he looked at the girl. She was the mirror-image of Lapis! Right down to the tiny heart-shaped birth-mark in between her eyes! Then, he took a good look at her eyes, and was even more shocked. Green eyes, identical to the ones he'd seen every day in the mirror stared back at him. She smiled at him slightly. "Hi. My name's Harriet Potter, and this is my best friend Nick Weasley. Could you please tell us where we are?"

"You're at Hogwarts." Hermione answered her. Harriet looked her up and down.

"Oh, you're a Gryffindor? Nick and I are in the sixth year, we're the prefects for Gryffindor."

"But you can't be." Ron objected. "Hermione and I are the sixth year prefects for Gryffindor."

"Her-Hermione?" Nick stammered.

"Yeah, Hermione. My name's Ron Weasley, and these are my three best friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Lapis Lazul."

"Lapis Lazul.?" Harriet echoed faintly. Lapis walked forward, and smiled.

~@~@~@~@~

Harri searched the girl's face. It was her mum alright.

"Mum?" She said softly.

"I guess we found out what your new power is." Nick said. Harri nodded, and fainted.

~@~@~@~@~

Harry was astonished when the girl fainted dead away at catching sight of Lapis, and was even more astonished at what Lapis had to say on the manner.

"Did she just call me Mum?" Lapis asked in puzzlement.

"No!" Nick exclaimed, "No, she didn't, she's just a bit... disorientated. Yes, that's it." He nodded his head furiously. "You see, she, uh, accidentally transported us here, instead of somewhere else... when she was apparating! We need to tell Dumbledore we've arrived, can you tell me where to find him?"

"But you aren't allowed to apparate until you're 17." Hermione objected, "And anyway, your friend just fainted. Shouldn't you wait for her to wake up?" Nick shook his head,

"Nah. Ennervate." The girl sat up, and groaned, holding her head.

"Ow. God, Nick, you're just like Ron. Oh, and Draco for that matter. Is my father the only man in the world who can catch a girl when she falls?" Nick ignored her, instead turning to the others, who were trying to digest what she'd just said.

"By the way, this might seem like a stupid question, but, what year is it?"

"2002." Hermione answered, "Duh." Nick went pale under his freckles.

"Oh, yes... right. Ok then. We _really_ need to see Dumbledore." Harriet got up off the ground, and nodded.

"That's for sure." She grabbed Nick's arm, and dragged him off.

~@~@~@~@~

"Ow! Harri! Stop dragging me." Nick exclaimed. "How do you know where Professor Dumbledore's office is, anyway?" She ignored him, and said firmly,

"Smarties." Then she turned to Nick, "Because I'm always in trouble." She grabbed his arm again, and dragged him up the stairs. Once there, she burst in, to find Professor Dumbledore talking with Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall. She nodded her head at each one. "Hullo, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore. I need to talk to you urgently."

"Who're you?" Professor Snape asked.

"My name's Harriet Potter, but everyone calls me Harri. I'm from the future. About 18 years in the future. I'm Harry Potter and Lapis Lazul's daughter. This is my best friend, Nick Weasley. He's Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger's son." There was a long silence after this.

"How did you get here?" Professor McGonagall asked finally. Harri blushed.

"Well, that's the thing you see, um... When my mum was pregnant with me we were still fighting against Voldemort," She ignored the flinches from Snape, McGonagall, and Nick, "And, anyway, Voldie hit her in the stomach with a curse, that should have killed her. Not Avada Kadavra," She added, "But another, more painful curse. He hasn't found it yet. Anyway, Mum always said to me that it was me who saved her, healing her through her stomach. She thinks that when the curse hit me, it charged my powers, instead of killing me, giving me the power to do wandless magic, and heal her. She says I must have been powerful from the first, to be able to shimmer her out of there."

"Shimmer?" Professor Dumbledore asked. It was the first thing he'd said.

"Yes, shimmer. I think that was the first time I ever used my powers to transport me somewhere. I 'shimmer' out in a puff of gold and silver smoke. This would have to be the second time. I wasn't actually supposed to do it either. I was trying to get my diary out of my trunk, you know, transporting it to me. But my mum's face kept floating into my memory, so," She gave a slightly bitter laugh, "I was transported here. After all, they couldn't transport her to me, could they."

"Why not?" McGonagall asked. Harri shrugged casually, her eyes sliding away from them all,

"No reason."

"I can see the resemblance between you and Miss Lazul." Professor Dumbledore said. "The only difference is your eyes. The same goes for you, and your father, Mr Weasley." Nick smiled slightly,

"Uncle Draco, and Aunt Virginia always say that."

"Uncle Draco?" Aunt Virginia?" Professor McGonagall repeated, surprised. Harri nodded,

"Yeah, Draco and Virginia Malfoy. Virginia says she used to be called Ginny."

"Ginny?" Professor McGonagall choked out, "As in Ginny _Weasley_?" Harri nodded,

"That's the one. But I probably shouldn't tell you anymore, in case it changes something that happens."

"Yes, that sounds like the best idea. Now, in the future I presume you go to Hogwarts?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yup." Harri nodded decisively. 

"We're sixth year Gryffindors, and prefects to boot." Nick added proudly.

"As well as holding up our parents' legacy for being trouble-makers, and Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony and my grandfather's legacy for being pranksters." Harri flashed a grin. "So be careful, we usually target the slimy Slytherins first. No offense, Professor Snape, you and Draco turned out great." She smiled at Professor Snape warmly. He looked rather shocked. "And we always behave in your class. After all, Potions is just..." She sighed, "Wonderful. So beautiful. Much better than wasting time with wands."

"Not like you need to, Miss I-can-do-wandless-magic." Nick muttered. Harri poked her tongue out at him.

"Well then, you're already in Gryffindor, and you'll be in the same year as your parents. I'll bet you'll have a nice laugh with them when you get back home." Professor Snape said rather nastily. To his surprise, Harri's eyes filled with tears, and she turned away. Nick shot Professor Snape a nasty look, telling everyone in the room that he didn't like him, and only put up with him because of Harri.

"It's ok, Harri." He said softly. She stopped crying after a minute, and hiccupped quietly.

"Sorry, must be my hormones." She said, smiling falsley.

"Yes, well, like Severus said, you will, of course, be in your parents' house. You will also be sixth-year Gryffindors. I suppose the school year has already started in the future?" Professor Dumbledore inquired. Harri shook her head,

"No. I t was going to start tomorrow. But I've read through all of Dad's, Ron's, Draco's, Virginia's and Hermione's old school books, so I know what we'll be doing this year. It's not so hard to memorize the spells and all that. Dad says I have Mum's memory." _In more ways than he knows._ She thought silently. "Anyway, I shouldn't have any trouble keeping up, and Nick's got a great memory too. And he's smart." Harri was very proud of her best friend, but didn't miss his blushing. She fought back a sigh, _God he's so adorable._ She thought dreamily. Her eyes widened, _ Did I just think what I thought I thought?_ She wondered, then she laughed out loud, causing everyone to look at her strangly, _I sound like that old muggle cartoon canary, Tweety Bird._ "So," She said, ignoring everyone's rather frightened looks, except for Nick. He knew her far too well not to know that she had abrupt mood swing. He figured she'd been baby-sat too much by Sirius as a child, and probably dropped on her head once or twice. "Should we go to the Common Room, Professor?"

"No." Professor Dumbledore said. "Dinner will begin in ten minutes, stay here until I get Minerva up here to get the Sorting Hat."

"But we're already Sorted!" Nick protested. Professor Dumbledore fixed his steady stare on them,

"Then you've nothing to worry about, have you."


	3. Snake

****

Sugar 'n' Spice

*~*AN: ::pouts:: JK won't give them to me. EVIL JK ROWLING!!!.*~*

Professor Dumbledore stood up, and walked to the front of the stage. The chatter of the students died down immediately.

"I'll bet you're all wondering why I'm up here." Professor Dumbledore started, his eyes twinkling. "The reason is, two students who could not arrive a week ago have managed to arrive today. They will both be in the sixth year. Now, without further ado, Professor McGonagall?" Professor McGonagall opened the doors, and the two students strode in. Whispers broke out immediately, everyone could see the resemblance between the boy and Ron Weasley, and the girl and Lapis Lazul. Except for their eyes, which were different colours. But people only whispered more when they saw the girl's eyes. They were the exact same colour as Harry Potter's. No-one could mistake that colour, it was quite odd. "I'd like to introduce Miss Harriet Potter, and Nicolas Weasley. Now, before you ask, no they are not related to Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley, unless they know something I don't" Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled all the more at this, "So, let them be sorted, Potter, Harriet." Harri walked over to the hat, and put it on her head.

**__**

So, once again I speak to you. Now, last time, or is it next time, argh, I hate time travel. Anyway, the last time we spoke, I put you in Gryffindor. But I didn't think you belonged there then, and I don't now. You have great power, Miss Potter, and Slytherin will help you develop that power.

I don't care where you put me. I think maybe I should go in Slytherin this time. I know now that not all Slytherins are evil. Just that most students are too closed minded to realise.

Very well, Harri. Remember, you may regret this.

"SLYTHERIN!" Whispers became even fiercer, and the girl with Harry Potter's last name, the female version of his first name, and his eyes, walked over to the table of people he hated most. Next was,

"Weasley, Nick." There was no hesitation on the Hat's part,

"GRYFFINDOR!" Nick walked over to the Gryffindor table, smiling wistfully over at Harri. She smiled back, in a way that said, 'Everything happens for a reason.'

~*~*~*~

Harri turned to the boy sitting next to her. She recognised him to be Draco Malfoy, and smiled pleasantly.

"Hi. My name's Harriet Potter, but everyone calls me Harri. What's yours?"

"Your name's Harriet Potter? And everyone calls you Harri? What do you mean by that?" A blond girl asked spitefully.

"Exactly what I said, Parkinson." Harri said coolly, for she'd recognised the bitch from her mother's memories, "I was somewhat of a tomboy when I was younger, and Harri just stuck. And my last name's Potter. I can't really help my name."

"How'd you know my name?" The girl asked suspiciously.

"You have a reputation." Harri said truthfully, everyone knew about Pansy Parkinson, and her crush on Draco Malfoy. She turned back to Draco, "So, what's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy. Tell me, _Harri_, are you a pureblood?"

"Pure as they come, do you think I'd be in this house if I wasn't?" Harri lied cheerfully.

"Good." Draco seemed satisfied. Harri watched him in disbelief._ No wonder he considered going over to the dark side if he's so gullible._ She thought incredulously.

"So, can you fill me in on all the news? I've lived in Java all my life, and we've got practically no contact with either the muggle or magical world." She asked, lying adeptly.

"Why haven't you got an accent?" Blaise Zabini asked suspiciously. She turned to him,

"'Cause I've lived here for two weeks now, and I pick up accents really quick." She explained. _At least I'm not lying all the time. I _do_ pick up accents quickly. That's why I speak so many languages._ Draco and Pansy quickly filled her in on everything, and Harri nodded, taking it all in, and 'cataloguing' it in order of importance. Finally, dinner was over. She rose gracefully, and smiled at her fellow Slytherins. "I'm going to go to bed now." She said, and exited the Hall. As she did, someone hissed at her,

"Snake." She turned around, and saw Virginia Weasley. She was really hurt, Virginia had always been her best (adult) friend. She smiled slightly, trying not to show how hurt she was, but unable to stop her eyes from glittering, and she knew that Virginia had seen the tears.

"Yes, well, I suppose one of us has to be, right?" She said bitterly, and ran away.

~*~*~*~

"Potions first." Draco commented as Harri sat down the next morning.

"Ya, I know." Harri answered, shovelling pancakes into her mouth . Parkinson watched her in amazement.

"How can you eat that much food?" She asked incredulously.

"Fast metab. like my mum. Also, I have a very big appetite." She finished, and grabbed her bag, just as Nick walked to the doors of the Great Hall. "Nick! Wait!" She ran after him, ignoring the stares and whispers, and students watched the Slytherin and Gryffindor walk off together.

*~* ::ducks tomatoes and other rotten vegies.:: I'm sorry! I know it's only 844 words, I checked! But it was a good place to stop!*~*


End file.
